Siempre juntas, no importa que
by akitaner
Summary: Maki es una adolescente que ha crecido feliz junto con su familia,a pesar de la peculiaridad de esta.Tiene sus amigas y a su amor platónico,a ella le gusta su vida tal y como esta,pero un encuentro cambiara todo eso y se vera envuelta en un enorme lió gracias a su misteriosa procedencia,pero solo necesita a una persona a su lado para poder superarlo todo y seguir con su vida feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Son las 22:00 horas en un hospital, cuyo nombre no importa, en alguna zona de Japón que es irrelevante, Nishikino Mao está dando a luz a su primogénita, heredera del hospital de su familia mientras su padre le toma la mano a su esposa para que se sienta apoyada por el, fue un parto difícil pero la niña nació a las 2 de la mañana el día 19 de Abril. El cordón umbilical fue cortado y la bebe limpiada.

-¿Que nombre le pondrán a la niña?-pregunto el doctor a la madre mientras era entregada por la enfermera.

-Eriko…su nombre será Nishikino Eriko- dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña abrir sus ojos violetas, igual a los de ella. Madre e hija fueron transportadas a su respectiva habitación, la niña fue vestida con una ropas que el padre mando a uno de sus sirvientes traer mientras la madre estaba en trabajo de parto, ya que la niña nació una semana antes de lo planeado, las contracciones empezaron cuando marido y mujer miraban una cunas para su hija, por lo tanto tuvieron que ir al hospital más cercano que tenían.

-Cariño debo irme pero volveré hoy mismo en la tarde, lo prometo, ahora debo encargarme de algunos asuntos en el hospital, iremos juntos al servicio civil a inscribir a nuestra hija-

-no te preocupes cariño-sonrió la mujer- solo trata de regresar lo más temprano que puedas-

-lo hare- el padre se retiro de la sala para poder volver a su casa junto con en el sirviente mientras que la señora Nishikino observaba con rotundo amor a su hija, estiro lo que más pudo su brazo para poder acariciar a su hija quien descansaba en su propia cuna _(n/a: creo que esas cunas tienen un nombre pero no logro recordar cual, espero sepan a lo que me refiero)_. Pronto la mujer fue vencida por el cansancio de su parto y cerró los ojos para descansar. Cuando el reloj marco las 4:00 de la mañana un hombre vestido de enfermero ingreso a la habitación individual donde descansaban, con cautela se acerco al bebe para observarlo un momento, con el mismo cuidado que tomo para entrar tomo a la niña entre unas cobijas de gran grosor, Eriko casi se despierta pero con un suave movimiento se quedo tranquila otra vez, el hombre poco a poco se fue retirando de la habitación sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, con cuidado cerró la puerta y se fue del edificio con tranquilidad, sorprendentemente no fue descubierto ni detenido por ningún personal lo que hizo su trabajo mucho más fácil de lo esperado, entro al auto que lo esperaba hacer bastantes horas fuera del lugar, con la misma delicadeza que ha tenido en todas sus acciones ingreso al coche tratando de no despertar a la infante.

-No has tardado tanto como siempre, ¿Qué truco usaste esta vez?- el chofer del automóvil pregunto, este era un hombre moreno con el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo y vestido con los típicos trajes negros y de camisa y corbata.

-¿Me crearías si te digo que solo entre y salí?, nadie me ha detenido para nada, debe ser por la hora- respondió el hombre disfrazado quien al retirar el sombrero de enfermero descubrió su cabello corto y blanco.

-No me sorprendería, ahora vamos donde el jefe si no quieres que se enoje otra vez-El auto fue encendido y partió, dejando el lugar y a una futura madre y padre llorando por la desaparición de su primogénita.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a esas altas horas de la noche una joven de 21 años de cabellos purpura llora sin control en el pecho de su novia y futura esposa, ha esta desgraciada pareja hace 6 horas atrás se les informo que el hijo o hija que tanto esperaban no llegaría, el corazón del bebé paro a sus 6 meses de gestación, la noticia devasto a las dos mujeres por completo pues ese bebé era para ellas el signo de que tendrían una familia unida.

-Nozomi…por favor…no llores-trataba irónicamente de calmar a su novia cuando ni ella misma podía hacerlo-

-No puedo…no soy tan fuerte como tu… ¡perdí a mi bebé!… ¡a nuestro bebé!, ¡como pudo pasar!-

-Nozomi…no lo sé…no lo sé-

-¡Eli!, ¡Eli!, ¡Eli!- gritaba la joven desesperadamente, así estuvieron hasta que ambas cayeron dormidas cansadas por el llanto.

Volviendo al auto con los dos hombres y Eriko, se acercaban a un puerto cuya localización no es relevante, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro con su jefe, este grupo se dedicaba a secuestrar niños para poder darlos en adopción ilegalmente, la policía los busca sin éxito alguno por su cautela y gran cantidad de contactos. Cuando se reunieron el joven peliblanco mostro con gran orgullo a la niña mientras el jefe observaba a la bebe.

-¿A quién se la has robado?-pregunto con voz ronca el jefe

-¿Disculpe?-dijo el peliblanco un poco anonadado por la pregunta repentina y peculiar pregunta de su jefe, eso nunca había importado antes

-¿Que quienes son los padres? ¿Eres idiota o qué?-

-Pero ¿y eso que importa?, esta niña no es especial ni nada así que no importa-

- ¡Mierda! ¡Solo dime el puto apellido de los padres!- el jefe de la banda ya estaba colérico por la desobediencia de su subordinado

-¡Nishikino! ¡Sus padres se apellidan Nishikino!- El hombre al escuchar ese apellido tuvo una especie de desesperación y tomo a su secuas por el cuello y lo empezó a asfixiar, la cara del peliblanco se empezó a tornar roja el jefe lo dejo libre- ¿¡Es que nunca piensas!?¡La familia Nishikino es dueña de uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio!-una vez más el hombre miro al joven con la bebe para luego llegar a la única solución factible- deshazte de la niña-

-¿q-que?- cuestiono anonadado el joven

-Lo que oíste, esa niña no nos sirve, nos metería en muchos problemas-

-¿pero entonces que hago?-ante tal pregunta el hombre con más poder en el grupo lo atravesó con la mirada como si pudiera matarlo en ese momento- en verdad no tienes cerebro-sentencio el hombre- ¡lo que sea!-grito colérico- mátala, tírala al agua, abandónala en algún lugar, haz lo que sea ¡pero hazlo ya!-finalizo, así se trato de calmar un poco y acomodo su corto cabello, con un simple chasquido de dedos ordeno a todos a dejar el muelle quedando solamente el joven y la bebe. Se quedo un buen rato pensando en qué hacer con la niña pues ninguna de las ideas que le dio su superior le agradaron, el será parte de un grupo delictivo pero no podía ser capaz de hacerle eso a una niña menos a un bebe así que como un intento de buen hombre se dirigió al coche que lo traía que estaba a punto de partir pues con lo ocurrido no había ninguna razón para quedarse, la junta había ido simplemente pésima, el joven conductor lo vio un poco confundido, el peliblanco lo vio y solo le dijo- conduce- como si pudieran entender las miradas partieron en dirección a la casa que ambos tenían en mente.

Mientras que la señora Nishikino despertaba para poder tener de nuevo a su bebé en sus brazos, al darse vuelta una sensación indescriptible la invadió, la palabra más cercana seria horror, miro la cuna totalmente vacía, ningún rastro de su hija, como si fuera una broma se levanto de su cama y salió fuera de la habitación desesperada, una enfermera fue lo primero que vio, la garro sin cuidado del cuello de su uniforme y grito-¡mi bebé!¿¡ donde esta mi bebé!?- la enfermera solo la observaba atónita y le respondió-cálmese señora, tal vez la llevaron a.-la enfermera no pudo terminar pues la madre la interrumpió-¡sin avisarme!- de la nada un grupo de enfermeros llego y trato de separar a las dos mujeres, la señora le explico lo ocurrido y todos le dijeron lo mismo que le trato de explicar, que seguramente no quisieron interrumpir su sueño y llevaron a su hija a pesarla y medirla, algo muy poco probable ya que al nacer hicieron ese proceso, pero al fin y al cabo esperanzador, el señor Nishikino fue informado inmediatamente, en el menor tiempo posible que pudo llego con su esposa esperando a alguna noticia, pero no, su hija había desaparecido, llamaron a la policía para que se encargara de la investigación, pero les advirtieron que si no se contactan en todo el día para algún rescate las posibilidades de encontrarla seria nulas, ese día la pareja lloro por la pérdida de la menor de toda la familia mientras el corazón de una madre era roto en mil pedazos

La mañana se presento con rayos de sol que alumbraban con poca fuerza gracias a las nubes, como si quisieran cuidar a la niña de solo 7 horas de vida. Como es normal la bebé despertó con hambre y como cualquier lactante empezó a llorar por su comida, pero dentro de esa de dos pisos apenas podían reaccionar, cuando la joven de cabellos purpuras empieza a escuchar un leve llanto que se hacía cada vez se hacía más fuerte, al principio pensó que estaba delirando pero el ruido era algo persistente, pero para poder adquirir un poco más de seguridad ante el tema trato de despertar a Eli, está un poco somnolienta abrió sus ojos con pereza para observar a su pareja.

-¿Nozomi?- Pregunto con voz cansada y suave-¿qué pasa?- se acomodo en la cama matrimonial mientras rascaba su ojo derecho con su dedo índice

-Elichi…creo que…escucho un llanto-Eli se acomodo de inmediato ante tales palabras y sin ninguna palabra indirectamente se pusieron de acuerdo para agudizar su sentido de audición, efectivamente era el llanto de un bebe, en unos segundos ambas corrieron fuera de la habitación en dirección hacia la puerta principal, por suerte esta se abría hacia dentro así que no midieron su fuerza al abrirla, hay en el suelo encontraron a la pequeña envuelta en esas gruesas cobijas, Eli solo se quedo viéndola con asombro mientras que Nozomi reacciono inmediatamente y levanto con cuidado a la niña entre sus brazos mientras la mecía, en ese momento Nozomi sintió ese vacío en ella completo, supo enseguida que la bebé era recién nacida y que la razón de su llanto era el hambre, sin esperar la reacción de la rubia que en ese momento fugaz solo se dedico a ver la figura de su novia, entro a la casa se acomodo en uno de los sofás que tenían en la sala y se descubrió su pecho, la bebé en un acto reflejo enseguida se "lanzo" hacia el pezón de la mujer y empezó a alimentarse, enseguida se calmo y solo se dedico a comer, la peli púrpura solo supo sonreír maternalmente, cuando sintió la presencia de su pareja atrás de ella la observo, sus ojos se encontraron y Nozomi solo le dijo- Es como un regalo para nosotras Elichi…un hermoso regalo- la rubia solo pudo sonreír y colocar sus manos en ambos hombros de su amada. Nozomi con ciudad y cariño empezó a acariciar la pequeña cabeza de la pequeña- Maki-susurro

-¿Qué dijiste Nozomi?-le interrogo Eli

-Quiero que se llame Maki-

-Nozomi…no podemos tenerla, no es nuestra- trato de hacerla entrar en razón

-Eli…, solo mírala la abandonaron, si sus padres la quisieran no la tendría en brazos en este instante-Nozomi estaba a punto de las lagrimas, en tan solo ese momento tan pequeño que la mujer tuvo a la bebé en sus brazos un profundo amor le floreció, el típico amor maternal que solo aquellas mujeres que han tenido hijos conocen tan bien y que a muchos les cuesta comprender- Pro favor solo mirarla-Eli observo a la infante comer con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos apretadas en sus costados, simplemente una imagen tierna y angelical, luego dirigió su vista a su novia, los ojos turquesa que la observaban transmitían todos eso sentimientos de querer quedarse con la niña, Eli no supo cuando pero termino accediendo a la petición de su novia, y para hacérselo saber beso sus labios, fue un simple rose, un microsegundo, pero le transmitió todo su apoyo y comprensión en el.

-Maki es un nombre hermoso- comentó la rubia mientras observaba a su ahora hija.

-Ayase Maki suena bien para mí- termino Nozomi, a lo que Eli se sonrojo, unos segundos después sonrió para sí misma.

El 19 de Abril una familia se había roto mientras otra acababa de formarse, totales extraños que en su vida se habían visto, pero unidos por la persona más importantes que ambas tienen ¿Cuánto tardara el destino en unirlos?

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Por favor no sean tan duros conmigo es el primer fanfic que me sale (y eso que es el prologo ._. ) Y que publico en fanfictión. Cualquier crítica es aceptada :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus cometarios, me hicieron muy feliz n.n si hubiera una forma en que les mostrara mi cara de felicidad al leerlos lo haría. Voy a tratar de hacer esto más serio (excepto por los comentarios al principio y al final del capítulo). Quiero decir que para esta historia me base en un Japón donde las parejas del mismo sexo pueden casarse y también adoptar, es un poco fantástico pero tuve que hacerlo o si no esta historia no tomaría el rumbo que necesito, así que son libres de pensar que este fanfic pierde total seriedad por lo que pido disculpas y todo lo escribí al principio se volvería una contradicción. Ahora, no especificare lo de los papeleos ni nada de eso, pues se me complica mucho, creo que esa son todas las aclaraciones que debo poner, ojala disfruten del capítulo como yo disfrute escribirlo, y perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas.

Una cosa más, la canción que puse es de este año, es que se me hizo bonita como para no ponerla así que perdonen ese viaje en el tiempo (?), y este capítulo es como una especie de segundo prologo por así decirlo.

* * *

><p>Han pasado 7 meses y un día para ser exactos, Nozomi y Eli se están preparando para el gran día de ambas, se van a casar, ellas tenían planificado unirse en matrimonio cuando terminaran sus carreras pero si querían adoptar a la bebé debían casarse primero. Los padres de ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron al ser informados por sus respectivas hijas que se querían casar lo más rápido posible, al principio estos no podían comprender por qué tanta prisa, pero al escuchar la historia del bebé entendieron enseguida y su ayuda y presencia no se hicieron esperar, entre las dos familias se tunaban para la organización. Eli junto con su padre encontraron la ubicación perfecta para que la boda se llevara a cabo, el lugar era un espacio abierto, con algunos arbustos y árboles de tamaño mediano, y en el centro al frente de donde colocarían las sillas para los invitados una hermosa pérgola echa de madera adornada por una enredadera de jazmines, Eli sabia que ese era el lugar indicado más aun con las flores que las rodearían, porque Nozomi sabe el significado de aquellas flores, orden, protección y espiritualidad, no había otro lugar más perfecto para su unión.<p>

─ Estas segura de que este será el lugar- le pregunto su padre─ sinceramente es muy común para mi gusto.

─ Bueno padre lamento informarte que quien se va a casar soy yo─ Eli lo miro fijamente─ además…yo se que a ella le va a encanta, la conozco muy bien igual que ella a mí y estoy segura que este lugar es el indicado─ la rubia pasea una vez más por el lugar para observar los pequeños detalles y al mismo tiempo imaginándose como debería ir cada cosa, saco su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y empezó a sacar fotos del alrededor para posteriormente enviárselas a Nozomi- Bueno padre hay que empezar a organizar este lugar, llama a Arisa para que venga a ayudarnos

En lo que respecta a Nozomi, esta se encargaba de los preparativos y decoraciones junto con su madre y suegra, para la peli púrpura sería algo divertido si no fuera porque amabas mujeres eran tan diferentes que no podían quedar de acuerdo en nada lo que significo constantes peleas por cosas minúsculas y una Nozomi tratando de controlar la situación al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Maki y créanme cuando les digo que esa no es tarea fácil.

─ ¡Y yo digo que nada de pastel! Nozomi está alimentando a Maki, debe alimentarse bien-reclamo la madre de la peli púrpura

─ ¿Pero como dices eso? ¿Qué hay de los invitados?- Ambas mujeres empezaron a gritar para imponer su opinión, cada grito se hacía más fuerte que el anterior y asustaba a Maki, la madre de la pequeña al notar esto solo pudo reaccionar de una manera, se levanto de la silla con cuidado.

─Ustedes- un aura negra envolvía a Nozomi mientras miraba con una fingida calma a las mujeres frente a ella-¿no se supone que esta es mi boda?

─ Eh...si─ respondió la madre un poco nerviosa

─ Entonces… ¿¡se puede saber porque no tratan de comportarse!?

─Nozomi cálmate─ trato de calmarla su suegra pero fue en vano la chica ya estaba enojada, Nozomi es conocida por su faceta relajada pero esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. La chica de ojos turquesa empezó a regañar a sus mayores, por no decir gritarles, así Nozomi estuvo un buen rato criticando la actitud inmadura en ambas adultas cuando la madre más joven del grupo termino su "discurso" ambas madres vieron con susto a la joven y agacharon sus cabezas como si fueran pequeñas recién regañadas y a la pequeña Maki al parecer le causo gracia porque en ese instante soltó una pequeña risita, ante tal acción las tres mujeres se quedaron observando a la bebé atónitas, pero eso fue un microsegundo pues al instante rodearon a Nozomi felices y mientras que esta elevaba a Maki en el aire con una enorme sonrisa. Las tres mujeres empezaron a hacerle todo tipo de gracias a Maki, quien ya a sus 7 meses le había crecido el cabello de color de un color rojo bastante hermoso, aunque no cubría toda la cabeza el largo llegaba más o menos al comienzo de sus pequeñas orejas, la niña ya gateaba y balbuceaba, pero esa fue su primera risa, eso significo media hora de escucharla reír por las cosas que hacían sus abuelas y Nozomi decidió grabarla por lo que estuvieron en la sala de estar y Maki fue sentada en el sofá. Maki rio tanto que durante tanto tiempo que el cansancio la atrapo y callo dormida tranquilamente, su madre la tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en la cuna la cual era de madera y de color blanco, era así porque como ambas jóvenes querían dejar en duda el sexo del bebé que nunca llego todo lo que habían comprado era, por así decirlo, "neutro". Nozomi se quedo observando a su hija con una mirada llena de amor, acaricio lentamente su mejilla y luego la pequeña mano, y sin esperarlo la niña abrió su palma y apretó el dedo de su madre, esta quedo sorprendida por el involuntario acto de Maki el cual la enterneció y sonrió para después llorar de alegría.

─Si tan solo Elichi estuviera aquí─ dijo en voz baja, con suavidad retiro si dedo del agarre en el que estaba y fue a despedir a las mujeres quienes estaban en la puerta esperando por la chica para decir adiós.

Pasadas al menos 2 horas Eli llego a su hogar y al abrir la puerta sintió el olor a comida recién hecha, se dirigió hacia la fuente de este y encontró a su futura esposa en la cocina con el típico delantal blanco y una mancha en la mejilla.

─ ¿Nozomi?

La peli púrpura se sorprendió y dio un pequeño grito de susto, giro su cabeza en la dirección en que escucho su nombre y vio a su querida rubia parada en el portal de la cocina ─ ¡Elichi! ¡Bienvenida a casa! ─ Nozomi se lanzo hacia Eli y la abrazo.

─ Eh…si ya llegue ─ la rubia miro a su novia primero con asombro y luego con amor, por ultimo correspondió el abrazo ─ ¿Qué huele tan bien?

─ Ah! Es la cena, espero te guste

─Nozomi si tú lo preparaste definitivamente me gustara

─ Mouu Elichi ¿porque siempre dices cosas tan lindas? ─ La chica de ojos turquesa, que estaba un poco sonrojada miro con fingido enfado a su prometida mientras esta solo reía por la reacción de Nozomi. Después de 2 minutos ambas se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y hablaron del día que ambas tuvieron, Eli le conto sobre como su padre y su hermana estuvieron organizando todo para el gran día y el accidente que tuvo el hombre al salir del lugar, el cual aprendió a nunca más acercarse a un perro con el celular en mano, y Nozomi le hablo sobre la nueva "habilidad" de Maki y luego le mostro el video que grabo con su celular, ambas estaban a punto de terminar de cenar cuando Nozomi bajo el palillo con arroz que se dirigía a su boca, Eli la miro extrañada, de la nada la joven se paró de la mesa y corrió hacia el segundo piso.

─ ¿! Nozomi!? ─ Eli siguió a la peli púrpura y cuando llego a la habitación de Maki, vio a la pequeña peli roja llorando y siendo sostenida en un abrazo por la madre.

─ Sentí que se había despertado así que vine lo más rápido que pude ─ el llanto de la bebé empezó a disminuir para acurrucarse más en el agarre que sostenía con la joven.

─ Nozomi… ─ la joven Ayase solo podía mirar a las dos personas frente a ella con sorpresa

─ Estábamos en el comedor… ¿Cómo fue que sentiste a Maki? ─ Eli aun no salía de su asombro

─ La escuche ─ Nozomi sonrió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la rubia solo la miro y después acepto el hecho de lo que lo que paso fue gracias al instinto materno dentro de su pareja, a veces suele ser sorpréndete pero no para quienes lo poseen ─ ha de tener hambre ─ Ambas mujeres se miraron y se comunicaron a través de sus ojos, así que la chica de ojos celestes fue al primer piso a poner un poco de agua a hervir mientras madre e hija bajaban las escaleras. Cuando la leche estuvo lista Maki dejo de llorar completamente ya que se concentraba en comer bajo la mirada de ambas mujeres. En una semana ellas estarían casadas y podrían hacer a esa pequeña peli roja su hija legalmente.

Faltaban pocas horas para que la ceremonia diera comienzo y todos los invitados estaban presentes conversando entre ellos, mientras Eli estaba con su vestido blanco caminando por los pasillos de la casa que era parte del lugar que reservaron para ese día, estaba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía muy rápido, su madre que la buscaba se acerco lentamente y le toco el hombro lo que provoco que Eli diera un pequeño salto por el susto

─ Ma-mamá!

─ Eli solo quería saber cómo estas.

─Estoy bien…si bueno…no bien, pero estoy bien…es solo que ─ la madre de Eli la observo con una compresión de madre que hizo que la rubia más joven se tranquilizara ─ Estoy nerviosa de que nada pase como debería, que algo salga mal o que… ─ antes de poder terminar su madre le acaricio su cabello dorado.

─ Se lo que sientes cariño, a mi me paso lo mismo, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, te ves hermosa, los invitados están esperando y todo está perfectamente organizado ¿a que le temes?

─A no ser suficiente para Nozomi─ La joven bajo su cabeza

─ ¿Por qué piensas eso?

─Porque…no se…es que esto es diferente, ella es mi novia pero después de esto será mi esposa…no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotras─ La madre de Eli solo la abrazo y siguió acariciando el cabello de esta

─Escucha hija…las cosas no serán diferentes, ¿sabes por qué?─ la rubia joven negó con la cabeza ─ porque tú la amas y aunque no sé cómo es todo este asunto de amar a una mujer yo se que ella es todo para ti ─ la adulta levanto el rostro de la menor con ambas manos gentilmente hasta que alcanzo un contacto visual- y yo se que tu harás lo que sea por ella, así que no te asuste ¿está bien? ─ Eli asintió mientras le daba a su madre una pequeña sonrisa ─ mi inteligente y linda Elichika siempre ha sido insegura

─ ¡Mamá! ─ambas mujeres de cabellos dorados rieron y el corazón de la joven al fin se calmo para poder continuar con la ceremonia que tanto anhelaba.

Los invitados ya estaban de pies, el camarógrafo que el padre de apellido Toujou contrato estaba en listo y Eli esperando al frente del altar junto al juez la entrada de Nozomi, en la música de fondo sonaba Canon en Re mayor de Johann Pachelbel, el padre de Nozomi estaba en posición y detrás de el llego caminando la chica de cabellos púrpura con un vestido sencillo de color blanco que iba desde arriba del busto de la chica hasta llegar a las rodillas, su cabello iba suelto pero con una trenza cascada y su rostro era adornado por un pequeño rubor. Nozomi tomo el brazo de su padre quien se aguantaba derramar unas pocas lagrimas, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el altar bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, cuando ya estaban a poca distancia la peli púrpura dirigió si vista a el lado derecho y vio a su madre sostener a Maki quien usaba un vestidito blanco con una falda ancha de varios pliegues, ella simplemente sonrió al ver lo tierna que lucía su pequeña peli roja, volvió la vista al frente y encontró a su querida rubia sonriendo angelicalmente, antes de retirarse el señor Toujou le dirigió unas cuantas palabras a su ahora yerna.

─ Cuida muy bien de mi hija Ayase, recuerda que ella es mi princesa.

─Lo hare señor, toda mi vida ─ antes de que el hombre se retirara al lado de su esposa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hija luego se fue a su asiento. Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron felizmente, se dieron media vuelta para poder mirar de frente al juez. La música se detuvo y todos los invitados tomaron asiento, el camarógrafo se posiciono en medio del corredizo por donde las novias entraron para poder captar la imagen de ambas.

─Buenos días ─empezó el juez ─nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a Ayase Eli y Toujou Nozomi. Antes de dar lectura al acta matrimonial, me gustaría dirigir  
>unas palabras a las novias y a todos los presentes- el hombre con el cabello adornado por unas pocas canas aclaro su garganta y continuo ─Ante todo, muchas felicidades por haber decidido dar el gran paso que supone unir vuestras vidas. En este feliz momento constatáis ante sus seres queridos que han encontrado en la otra a esa persona que las completa y con la que merece la pena pasar el resto de sus días ─ el señor continuo hablando sobre lo importante del día que se celebra y cuáles son los factores que componen un buen matrimonio y que el amor que entre ambas hay superara cualquier obstáculo que la vida les ponga ─ Para finalizar, quisiera daros un pequeño consejo, encuentren el amor en los grandes acontecimientos, como el día de hoy, pero también en las cosas más pequeñas y simples. Por ejemplo, en el último beso de buenas noches antes de ir dormir cada noche. Sólo me queda desearos, de corazón, que la ilusión que hoy vemos en ustedes perviva para siempre ─ Terminado el pequeño discurso el lugar quedo en silencio excepto por los pequeños balbuceos de una bebé bastante conocida en ese momento lo que provoco una sonrisa entre todos los presentes incluyendo al hombre que estaba uniendo en matrimonio a las jóvenes mujeres.<p>

─Tras estas palabras, procedo a dar lectura al acta matrimonial: Siendo las 11 horas del día 26 de diciembre de 2000, comparecen quienes acreditan ser Ayase Eli y Toujou Nozomi al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil─ Después la hermana de Eri, dio un discurso como madrina de esta sobre como admiraba a su hermana mayor y que lo que más deseaba para ella era la felicidad junto a su esposa y su hija, mientras que por parte de Nozomi una amiga de su universidad con la cual desarrollo una muy fuerte amistad fue quien dedico palabras de felicidades para la pareja y lo feliz que se sentía por tener el honor de estar presente en tan importante día. Después de los discursos de ambas jóvenes llego el momento más esperado en toda la ceremonia por todos los presentes y aun más por las novias ─ Hemos llegado al momento clave de la ceremonia en el que ustedes deben tomar la palabra para confirmar lo que sienten la una para la otra.  
>Así pues, os pregunto ─ El juez dirigió su vista primero a la joven re cabellos rubios ─ Eli Ayase, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Toujou Nozomi y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?─ la nombrada irguió su espalda más de lo que estaba y con determinación dio su respuesta<p>

─ Si, acepto ─ Su compañera extendió aun más su sonrisa al escuchar el tono de seguridad en la voz de la rubia al dar la respuesta, sintiendo en su interior una sensación llenándose pero no sabía cómo definirla solo sabía que se sentía bien, entonces el juez dirigió su mirada a la joven de cabello púrpura.

─ Toujou Nozomi, ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Ayase Eli y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto? ─ La joven mencionada vio al hombre enfrente de ella y luego a su lado izquierdo encontrándose con los ojos celestes que más amaba, sin quitar la vista dio su respuesta.

─ Si, acepto ─ El padre de la joven al fin derramo las lagrimas que no salieron en toda la ceremonia, su pequeña se había casado, no de la manera en la que él esperaba pero al fin y al cabo esta con la persona que ama y eso le basta para él.

─ Ahora podéis proceder al intercambio de los anillos ─ pronuncio el juez, Arisa se acerco con los anillos de las novias, le dio uno a Eli y esta después de recibirlo tomo la mano izquierda de su esposa y dijo:

─Yo, Ayase Eli, te tomo a ti, Toujou Nozomi, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida ─ al mismo tiempo coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, ambas mujeres estaban emocionadas por el acontecimiento que se estaba dando, ahora era turno de la otra novia.

─Yo, Toujou Nozomi, te tomo a ti, Ayase Eli, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida ─ la chica repitió la misma acción de Eli con el anillo que le fue entregado por la misma persona.

El juez carraspeo su garganta y dijo ─ Como concejal del Ayuntamiento de Tokio y en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del Estado japonés, yo las declaro unidas en matrimonio. Enhorabuena, pueden besarse. ─ Eri dio media vuelta a su derecha para poder besar a Nozomi per se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que esta se lanzo inmediatamente a sus brazos y la rubia como por acto reflejo lo primero que hizo fue recibirla Nozomi aprovecho eso y realizo el primer beso de ambas como un matrimonio, todos emocionados y felices se levantaron y aplaudieron felices, la madre de Nozomi levanto a Maki quien trato de imitar los aplausos pero los que ella realizaba no hacían tanto ruido como era de esperarse. La rubia bajo lentamente la poca distancia que existía entre su ─ ya oficial ─ esposa y el suelo para continuar el beso pero de una posición más cómoda, al separarse se vieron a los ojos y juntaron las puntas de sus narices sonriendo con un claro sonrojo en sus caras. Firmaron el acta en medio de los gritos de felicidades con unas sonrisas amplias inevitables. Eli y Nozomi entrelazaron sus manos con fuerza se besaron otra vez, pero ahora fue la chica de cabellos dorados quien lo inicio, los padres de ambas se acercaron a felicitarlas.

Todos los invitados se fueron hacia el salón de eventos que era en el mismo lugar, las mesas redondas fueron distribuidas a lo largo del enorme salón y enfrente de todos una mesa larga donde se sentaron obviamente las novias, los padres y las madrinas de la pareja, Maki fue sentada en el regazo de su madre peli púrpura y obviamente el camarógrafo capto ese momento, había música de fondo y todas las personas disfrutaban de los postres que fueron entregados a todos los invitados, como era aun de mañana el tema de la comida era parecerse lo más posible a un desayuno y la mayoría de los platos eran dulces, lo cual la rubia agradeció ya que como amante del chocolate le pareció una idea sumamente tentadora, pasado una buena cantidad de minutos la madre de Nozomi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el estrado de color blanco para hablar unas palabras, acerco su boca al micrófono para comenzar atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados que pararon sus conversaciones para darle atención a la mujer.

─Bueno… ¿me pueden escuchar?, espero que si…primero que todo, Nozomi y Eli muchas felicidades. Poder presenciar este día me hace muy feliz y orgullosa de mi pequeña, ustedes más que nadie se merecen la felicidad…hace como 7 meses mi hija sufrió lo peor que una madre puede pasar ─Nozomi bajo la cabeza con el último comentario de su madre y abrazo un poco más fuerte a Maki ─ pero después llego una pequeña de ojos violetas que le alegro la vida y la razón de porque estemos celebrando este día…pero Maki no es la única razón de esta celebración si no que también porque Nozomi y Eli fueron muy valientes y me demostraron que lo que tenían no era solo un amor de adolecentes…aun recuerdo cuando te fuiste de casa por un mes al saber que tu padre y yo no permitíamos tu relación, todos los días esperábamos que regresaras y nunca diste rastro de tu paradero y la policía tampoco ayudo mucho, pero pasaron eso 30 días y cuando llegaste a la puerta con Eli y nos enfrentaste con tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, tu padre y yo comprendimos que lo que debe hacer un padre es velar por la felicidad de sus hijos, cuando acabaste de hablar te abrazamos inmediatamente y solo pudimos pensar que era algo pasajero, y lo que pensamos sería algo poco duradero se transformo en lo que es ahora un matrimonio, y estoy aquí diciendo esto para que sepas hija ─ la mujer volteo la cabeza en dirección a su única descendiente ─ que pase lo que pase, soy tu madre y te amo ─ en el salón se escucharon algunas expresiones de ternura por lo dicho, mientras que la persona que hablo todas esas palabras se acerco a la mesa, tomo la copa con vino blanco que estaba en su asiento y después observo a su yerna ─ Estoy feliz de poder decir que eres parte de mi familia ahora ─ la aludida miro sorprendida a su suegra pero al mismo tiempo alegre, la mujer levanto el brazo derecho con la copa y exclamo ─ ¡que vivan las novias!- el resto repitió el mismo acto, Nozomi no aguanto más y corrió hacia su madre dejando a Maki con su esposa, se abrazaron y todos aplaudían, sin duda este día fue un completo éxito para todos en varios sentidos, de la nada una canción empezó a sonar, las novias reconocieron a la perfección cual era, "sugar" de maroon 5, la madre de Eli tomo a la pequeña dándole a entender que fuera a bailar y así lo hizo, cuando ambas jóvenes se encontraron bailaron en media del salón y así bien parejas salieron a bailar con ellas, se escuchaban gritos y risas por todos lados, los padres de Eli bailaron con Maki en los brazos y los de Nozomi entre ellos, las jóvenes esposas jamás olvidarían ese día.

─Y después las tres nos fuimos una semana a una playa para nuestra luna de miel ─ termino de relatarle Nozomi a una Maki de 3 años, la pequeña se quedo dormida sin que la madre se diera cuenta, aunque también fue porque se hundió en los recuerdos de ese gran día, se paro del lugar en donde estaba sentada, beso la frente de Maki y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la propia, en donde encontró a otra persona durmiendo, la mujer solo pudo sonreír y tomo lugar al lado de la rubia, cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa, si bien su vida tomo un camino al que esperaba no pudo haber tenido una vida tan feliz.

* * *

><p>Bien el próximo capítulo voy a escribir lo que he querido escribir hace mucho, un pequeño spoiler, por fin nuestra verdaderas protagonistas se encontraran.<p>

Y pues siempre quise hacer esto, contestar los reviews, es uno de mis más grandes deseos :D

Yurista2014: Pues yo también adoro las historias de Nico y Maki, son muy lindas juntas u pues…aquí esta el capitulo ojala lo hayas disfrutado, excepto por el detalle de la canción u.u.

Torou: Si se te rompió con el corazón leerlo el mío se partió por escribirlo, y tratare de que además de dramático quisiera hacer el intento de que tenga un poco de comedia, que bueno que te gustara n.n (PD: tu rompiste mi kokoro con tu fic de Nozomi y Eli T-T)

Claym: Muchas gracias, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo espero que te siga gustando

Be-And-Te: Muchas gracias por tus consejos, nunca esta demás recibir esste tipo deinformacion, siempre se aprende algo nuevo, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir esa información.

Pumpkin513: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra de que te gustara la historia.

OmegaK: Jejeje enserio? Jamás pensé que alguien pensaba igual que yo, emm pues…de nada?...no se como reaccionar es que estoy muy feliz XD.

Y07: Gracias! Si eso me da mucha pena, yo tendría dos hermanos mayores pero mi madre lo perdió por ejercer un poco de fuerza. Y te digo que me has dado una idea (spoiler alert!)

Bleach010915: YAY!

Maari: gracias! He aquí la actualización

: jajaja I know that feel bro! Lamento decir que el suspenso lo aprte pero en el próximo capitulo habrán más cosas.

Sayu: Que bueno que mi historia te haya gustado-

Takade Junior: hola .w. es bueno saberlo, la verdad es que nunca espere tanto apoyo con mi historia, gracias por tu comentario

equastar: An english comment? wow this is super cool w, you have to wait much for that sorry ):


	3. Chapter 3

Heme aquí otra vez con otro capítulo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan, jamás pensé que algo que yo escribiera le gustara a tanta gente, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, ahora viene lo que más esperaban leer y lo que yo quería leer.

Una aclaración pequeña, Maki en este episodio tiene más de un año, en el final de capitulo anterior tenía 3 por razones de que se me hacia tierno, espero eso no les moleste.

* * *

><p>Desde el día de la boda han pasado ya 6 meses en los que Eli y Nozomi se han dedicado de lleno a su hija. Eli, quien trabajaba dando clases de ballet, renuncio y empezó a trabajar junto al padre de su esposa para poder llevar más dinero a la casa, obviamente no dejo la universidad, trabaja después de su jornada 3 días a la semana y los sábados y domingos hasta la tarde mientras que Nozomi cuidaba a Maki quien ahora tiene un año pero todavía no puede caminar sola completamente por lo cual la joven madre siempre la "sujetaba" de una mano para que existiera equilibrio en los pies de la menor. La peli púrpura sigue trabajando en el templo como ayudante y se lleva a Maki con ella sin ninguna preocupación pues la pequeña a su corto año de edad ya entiende algunas palabras, por ejemplo, cuando gateaba a algún lugar la joven solo tenía que decir no y Maki se alejaba inmediatamente, por eso Nozomi solo tenía que llevarle algunos juguetes y una alfombra para poder sentarla, así ella la tenía a la vista y trabajaba al mismo tiempo. Nozomi y Maki estaban ese día en el templo, la niña jugaba con unas muñecas que fueron regaladas por los padres de Eli y la joven barría mientras tanto, lo que más le gustaba era escuchar los balbuceos de su hija cuando jugaba, con cada lindo sonido que la peli roja hacia su corazón se llenaba de alegría.<p>

─ ¿Nozomi? ─ La nombrada se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre, cuando vio a la persona que la llamaba sonrió.

─ Miyu-san hace tiempo que no venia al templo ─ la mujer se acerco a la joven para abrazarla ─ son como… ¿4 meses?

─ han sido 5 meses más o menos, dime ¿es verdad que te casaste? ─ Nozomi sintió como sus mejillas se calentaba, con solo recordar ese día se ponía inmediatamente feliz.

─ Así es, hace 6 meses.

─ Pues bien por ti, yo siempre supe que ustedes dos estaban echa la una para la otra ─ la mujer mayor rio bajo sin ninguna intensión de burlarse

─ Y usted ¿por qué no ha venido al templo en todo este tiempo?

─ Oh bueno…─ la mujer miro a el suelo un segundo con la cara triste- la abuela de Nico se ha enfermado y nos mudamos con ella hace 5 meses, nos quedaremos hasta que se recupere, hoy mi marido vino a recoger algunas cosas que olvidamos llevar así que decidí visitar este templo por última vez.

─ Ya veo ¿y como se lo ha tomado Nico-chan?

─Aun no le hemos dicho, no queremos que este triste…y hablando ¿de eso donde esta? ─ la señora Yazawa giro su cabeza hacia todas direcciones hasta que diviso a su hija debajo de un árbol ─ ¡Nico! Ven a saludar a Nozomi! ─ la niña giro en dirección a su madre, pues estaba de espaldas e inmediatamente empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían, la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí llego donde su madre y al instante la abrazo.

─ ¿Que pasa mami? ─ pregunto la menor con ojos inocentes

─ Nozomi está aquí, saluda ─ la nombrada miro a la pequeña que por su apariencia tendría unos 3 años de edad con una sonrisa

─ ¡Hola! ─ grito prácticamente Nico

─ Hola Nico ¿Cómo estás?

─Aburrida

─ ¡Nico! ─le reprendió su madre la peli púrpura solo se supo reír de la respuesta tan honesta

─ Ya veo…sabes mi hija está jugando sola ¿Por qué no la acompañas? ─ la joven Yazawa sonrió y miro a su madre para buscar confirmación, la cual encontró en el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza ─ ella está sentada en esa alfombra ─ con el dedo la madre más joven apunto en dirección a Maki, por suerte no estaba lejos de las tres, la menor fue en la dirección indica dejando a ambas mujeres conversando. Nico llego al frente de Maki cuando esta aun jugaba con sus muñecas.

─ ¡Hola! ─ saludo la chica de cabello negro con energía y a cambio recibió una curiosa mirada ─ Me llamo Yazawa Nico, ¿y tú eres Maki cierto? ─ como auto reflejo la mencionada asintió con la cabeza, la explicación es que algunas veces se queda con sus abuelos y estos le ensañan ese tipo de "gracias" y se termina acostumbrando a ejercer lo aprendido con esos adultos, pero como eso la mayor del dúo recién reunido no sabía eso solo sonrió ─ ¿puedo jugar contigo? ─ esta vez no hubo no hubo respuesta por lo que Nico repitió la pregunto, al ser ignorada de nuevo su enojo creció un poco ─ oye que te estoy hablando ─ se hinco en frente de la niña con ojos violeta y sus miradas se encontraron, pero la pequeña de 3 años no se imagino lo que venía, la peli roja levanto las manos lo más alto que pudo y al bajarlas tomo las mejillas de la mayor y al sentir el contacto enseguida cerro sus manos con la "captura" sin ninguna intención de detenerse y aunque no la crean ese agarre tenía mucha fuerza, toda la que las pequeñas manos podían ejercer ─ ¡kyaa! ¡Su-suéltame! ─Nico trato de zafarse de las manos de esa pequeña niña pero no podía sin lastimarla por lo que decidió imitar la acción, dicho y hecho ambas se estaban apretando las mejillas de la otra, obviamente no con la misma fuerza, la peli negra fue delicada en cierto sentido para no lastimar a su agresora ─ ¡ya detente! Duele mucho ─ Maki soltó las mejillas de Nico, las cuales estaban rojas, la "agredida" solo supo acariciar amabas zonas afectadas con sus manos con sonidos bajos que significaban que le dolía y ante la mirada de la peli roja era una escena graciosa pues soltó una risita pequeña que fue seguida por una más fuerte ya que a la primera expresión de burla Nico la observo con una cara de enfado ─ ¡no te rías! ─ impresionantemente después de todo esto la niña mayor se calmo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, jugaron con una pequeña pelota de tela y varios colores que al ser lanzada se escuchaba un cascabel, así pasaron unos 10 minutos pero cuando el aburrimiento llego Nico trato de enseñarle hablar a Maki.

─No, no, no, otra vez mamá ─ le peli negra separo las silabas de la última palabra para que fuera más claro lo que la menor debía repetir

─ Aah…ah─ Maki solo podía pronunciar esa vocal

─ ¡No! Vamos no es tan difícil ─ Nico se acerco más a la menor para volver a pronunciar la palabra ─ ma-má

─aah….ah

─Parece que no todos pueden ser como Nico─ la chica de pelo negro expreso esa frase con un tono de superioridad

─I…co

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ la niña mayor quedo viendo a la peli roja sumamente impresionada aunque no sabía que si lo que escucho fue real así que acerco otra vez más su cara para poder oír mejor, la menor con el dedo índice apunto hacia Nico

─ ¡Nio! ─ la pequeña que apenas podía hablar empezó a reír de la expresión dicha

─ ¡Increíble estás hablando! ─ Nico tomo como pudo a Maki pero como solo tenía 3 años la menor solo termino parada en sus piecitos ─ ¡Mamá! ¡Toujou-san! ¡Maki quiere hablar! ─ ambas mujeres quedaron viendo a la menor de los Yazawa ─ ¡vengan!─ y automáticamente fueron en dirección en donde están ambas niñas, llegaron en pocos segundos y Nozomi se acerco a su hija, la peli roja la vio para luego reír y apuntar nuevamente a la niña en frente de ella.

─ ¡Nico! ─ ambas madres quedaron impactadas pero la de ojos turquesa no podía creer que su hija acaba de pronunciar su primera palabra y que esa sea el nombre de la hija de una de sus vecinas, que no viven tan cerca pero no es tanta distancia tampoco, pero por alguna razón algo en su interior la hacía sonreír, tomo a Maki y la abrazo fuertemente besando su frente lo que provoco que la menor la mirara atenta por unos segundos para de nuevo sonreír, si algo le gustaba a Nozomi de su hija es que siempre reía por todo, eso le demostraba que la niña es feliz.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ La joven se quedo quieta observando a la pequeña de ojos violeta, ahora el sentimiento de su interior se sentía cálido y una inmensa alegría la invadió, si antes estaba emocionada por que su hija dijo su primera palabra ahora lo está aun más.

─ Vaya ─ la madre de Nico hablo ─ Maki es una niña muy inteligente

─Es porque Nico le enseño ─ se atribuyó la peli negra

─ ¿A si? ¿Qué otras palabras le enseñaste? ─ pregunto más joven de ambas madres.

─ Nico trato de enseñarle la palabra papá pero esa ni siquiera la quiso intentar

─ Gracias ─ Nozomi dejo a su hija en la alfombra y con su mano derecha acaricio la cabeza de la niña Yazawa, la aludida solo supo sonreír

─ ¿puedo seguir jugando con Maki-chan?─ pregunto con unos ojos llenos de dulzura, Nozomi solo asintió, esta vez la mayor de las dos niñas le hacían señas a la menor y esta las repetía.

─ Tu hija es muy inteligente ¿Cuántos años tiene? ─ pregunto la mayor

─ Un año y tres meses

─ Bueno Nozomi te digo que tu pequeña es muy especial

─ Si, tiene razón ella es un verdadero regalo ─ la joven miro a su hija con ternura y cariño, después de eso se volvió a concentrar en su ya no vecina y estuvieron hablando otro buen rato mientras la peli púrpura continuaba barriendo el suelo del templo, sin darse cuenta el atardecer llego y dos autos llegaron en frente del lugar, del Daewoo lanos gris bajo el señor Yazawa con unas cuantas cajas llenas en el maletero que por su cantidad se podían ver los empaques, obviamente eran sujetados con una cuerda bastante gruesa y del Volkswagen Pointer rojo salió Eli, lo cual dejo sorprendida a su esposa ya que ellas no tiene auto, ambas personas se acercaron a sus respectivas familias, el hombre que vestía casual recibió a su hija con un abrazo en el aire aprovechando el impulso de la pequeña corriendo, mientras que la joven de cabello rubio beso fugazmente los labios de Nozomi junto con un abrazo luego se agacho y beso la frente de su hija quien solo sonrió sin emitir sonido alguno.

─ Eli ¿de dónde salió ese auto?

─ Me lo regalo mi padre, se compro uno nuevo hace dos semanas y hoy hicimos los papeleos en el notario para que esté a mi nombre ¿no es genial? ─ sonrió emocionada la joven de ojos celestes ─ por fin podre usar mi licencia de conducir y podre ir contigo y Maki a donde sea más cómodas ─ Nozomi solo sonrió ya que ella no podía entender por qué tanta emoción por un auto pero no iba a arruinar la felicidad de su esposa solo por eso, cuando el señor Yazawa dejo de jugar con su hija se dio vuelta a saludar a sus ex vecinas, como lo hizo la madre de Nico con Nozomi le explicaron a la rubia la situación procurando que Nico no escuchara.

Ambas familias se despidieron para poder irse a sus respectivos hogares, los Yazawa fueron los primeros en despedirse y partieron enseguida a subirse al coche de la familia. Nozomi tomo en brazos a su hija y Eli rodeo con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de su esposa, las tres miraban como el auto se alejaba, Maki saco su dedo índice de su boca para estirar sus dedos y agitar la mano en modo de despedida, cuando el auto doblo en dirección izquierda la pequeña familia empezó a caminar al nuevo medio de transporte adquirido, en medio del camino la niña apunto en dirección a Eli pero esta no comprendía mucho lo que su hija quería así que solo la observo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho una palabra venir de la pequeña boca

-pa-pá ─Literalmente la rubia se quedo congelada en su lugar, esa simple palabra alegro totalmente su ser pero como si no pudiera creerlo, solo miro a la mujer en frente de ella.

-papá- se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez la rubia tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos con total alegría, elevo a su hija lo que provoco que riera y después la atrajo a ella para darle un abrazo

-¿Nozomi la escuchaste? ¡Me dijo papá! Es un poco raro pero me dijo papá- la joven de ojos violeta solo observaba la escena con ternura, lo que Eli sentía en ese momento fue lo mismo que sintió ella antes, ese sentimiento indescriptible entre emoción, felicidad, amor y un poco de confusión por no saber cómo reaccionar. La rubia beso muchas veces la mejilla y frente de su hija con total amor, porque, aunque nunca se imagino que a ella la viera como un padre eso significa que su hija la reconoce como una persona permanente en su vida, le gustaba pensar eso.

-claro que te ve como su padre, ella sabe que tú la protegerás ─ la rubia miro a su mujer con amor y ternura, su familia se volvió lo más importante para ella y todas las acciones de su hija son las cosas que más feliz la hacen, fueron al automóvil y partieron en dirección a su hogar. Pero Nozomi sintió algo más que felicidad cuando Maki pronuncio el nombre de la niña Yazawa, sintió que esas dos pronto se volverían a encontrar.

Es el 31 de octubre del 2004 y la familia está en una típica prueba de valor que unos jóvenes del barrio en donde viven organizaron, la prueba consiste en cruzar el escenario de cementerio que los mismo chicos montaron, obviamente todo está obscuro y las lapidas están pintadas en muros negros los cuales están colocados en forma de laberinto para hacer todo más emocionante, la pequeña Maki ya tiene 4 años y como todos le han dicho a ambas madres es una niña bastante inteligente, a su edad mostro bastante interés en la música especialmente el piano pero como no hay espacio en la casa para uno las mujeres le compraron un teclado que se ajusta a su pequeño tamaño y también asiste a clases para aprender sobre el instrumento, pero volviendo al tema, la pequeña aspirante a pianista tomaba la mano de su madre Nozomi mientras que Eli a quien ya acostumbro a llamar papá estaba detrás de su esposa.

─ Elichi si tiene tanto miedo puedes tomar mi otra mano ─ se burlo la peli púrpura de su querida rubia

─ ¡Y-yo no tengo miedo! ─ Se defendió la mujer de ojos celestes

─ yo soy más pequeña que papá y no tengo miedo ─ Maki menciono tiernamente

─ Maki no molestes a tu padre ─ le semi-regaño Eli ─ Y no tengo miedo.

─ ¿Entonces porque te quedas atrás? ─ se siguió burlando Nozomi

─ Pues porque este lugar está muy obscuro y uno nunca sabe qué tipo de personas hay en este lugar, cualquier tipo puede venir y hacerles daño ─ cuando Eli termino de hablar una mano se poso en su hombro izquierdo lo que provoco que su cara se volviera pálida

─Eli ─ una voz ajena a las tres personas de la familia pronuncio el nombre de "el padre"

─ ¡Kyyyaaaa! ─ Y la rubia salió corriendo sin siquiera pensar en su esposa o hija

─ ¡Papá! ─ Maki trato de ir tras la mujer pero Nozomi lo evito ─ ¿mami?

─ Déjala hija, en algún momento se cansara y se estará quieta ─ la peli púrpura se volteo en dirección a donde antes estaba su esposa y se sorprendió al ver al señor Yazawa con la mano derecha extendida en el aire, en seguida la madre supo cual fue la situación pero no pudo evitar reír por la cara de decepción combinada con desilusión en el hombre.

─ Ara~ Nozomi-chan tanto tiempo ─ la mujer del hombre apareció detrás de él junto con Nico ya con 6 años.

─ ¡Miyu-san! Que sorpresa ─ ambas madre se acercaron para darse un abrazo ─ ¿Y esta es Nico? Vaya que has crecido.

─ ¿Quién es usted? ─ Nico interrogo a Nozomi con desconfianza

─ ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mí? ─ la peli negra negó con la cabeza ─ bueno es normal, tu tenias 3 años la última vez que te vi, bueno yo era tu vecina ─ sonrió finalmente Nozomi

─ Y lo vuelves a ser ─ interrumpió Miyu

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto la mujer de ojos turquesa

─ Bueno…─ la señora Yazawa dudo en poco en hablar ─ la abuela de Nico ya está en un lugar mejor así que volvimos a nuestro antiguo hogar además Daichi no soportaría estar hay ─ el ambiente del lugar se tenso un poco con la noticia, el único hombre del lugar había salido del transe hace unos minutos sin comentar nada pero las ganas de llorar lo invadieron y aun así le gano a las lagrimas, no lloraría en frente de su hija , de repente un brazo tiraba de la mano de Nozomi y salió del ambiente de tristeza.

─ ¿Quiénes son mami? ─ La tierna Maki se refugió detrás de su madre para poder hacer esa pregunta

─ Son unos vecinos mi vida ─ le sonrió de vuelta la peli púrpura ─ Ella es Nico ─apunto hacia la dueña del nombre ─ di hola.

─ Ho-hola ─ además de talento con el piano la pequeña peli roja era conocida por no hablarle mucho a la gente que no conocía por lo que era muy mala hablando con los demás.

Nico se acerco rápidamente a la niña en frente de ella y por algunos segundos solo observo sus ojos.

─ ¿Tu eres la niña que no sabía hablar?

─ ¿Qu-que? ─ Maki no entendía a lo que se refería esa niña desconocida, la peli negra se acerco donde su madre y tiro de su mano.

─ ¿Cierto que se parece a la niña que no sabía hablar? ¿Cierta mamá? ¿Pero la otra tenía el pelo más largo? ─ la pequeña de 4 años apretó la mano de su madre más fuerte y le dirigió una mirada de miedo y confusión.

─ Maki, no te pongas nerviosa ─ le contesto Nozomi ─ tu y Nico ya se conocían solo que tu no lo recuerdas, solo tenias un año para ese entonces ─ la peli roja volteo a ver a la dueña de ojos rojos y esta solo la miraba con una cara ¿emocionada?─ por cierto Nico-chan ¿por qué recuerdas a Maki y no a mi? ─ la peli púrpura interrogo con fingido dolor

─ No tuvo oportunidad de olvidarse Nozomi-chan ─ rio Miyu ─siempre me preguntaba cuando podía volver a ver a Maki-chan ─ ambas madres se reían mientras que sus respectivas hijas se acercaban de a poco

─ ¿te acuerdas de mí?─ interrogo la niña de apellido Yazawa a lo que la contraria negó moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa─ buuu ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─ Cu-cuatro años

─ Yo tengo 6, osea que soy mayor.

─U-umm ─ la pequeña ya no soportaba la situación, no le gusta hablar con tantas persona y todo se podía ver en el rostro de la menor el cual miraba hacia el suelo, de la nada escucho un "Nico Nico nii" el cual hizo que Maki levantara su cabeza y vio a la mayor en una pose un tanto divertida pues ambas manos estaban posadas a los lados de su cabeza y sus dedos pulgar, índice y meñique se encontraban levantados─ ¿eh?─ fue la única expresión

─ ¡Nico Nico nii! ─ la niña de 6 años deshizo su pose y levanto el brazo derecho para bajarlo hasta que su mano quedara al lado de su cabeza, el mismo movimiento lo repitió con el brazo izquierdo, todo mientras decía la frase

─pfff ─ la peli roja empezó a reír disimuladamente por la acción realizada y una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo derecho ─ eres graciosa

─ Todos son felices cuando Nico está cerca, yo hago a todos sonreír─ las pequeñas se sumergieron en su propio mundo después de eso, el hielo entre ambas se había roto gracias a la pequeña Yazawa y la pose que había inventado para su querida abuela para hacerla feliz antes de que se fuera de viaje a otro país según le dijeron sus padres, pero eso queridos amigos es algo que explicare más adelante. Ambas familias empezaron a avanzar por el laberinto-cementerio, los padres hablaban sobre hacen cuanto la familia se había mudado, que no fue más que una semana atrás, sobre el colegio de Nico en donde Nozomi convenció que la matricularan en el mismo al que iría Maki cuando terminara el pre-escolar para que las pequeñas pasaran más tiempo juntas y mientras tanto las pequeñas caminaban delante de los adultos riendo y saltando, por primera vez Maki se sentía a gusto con otra persona además de sus madres. Pasaron como 10 minutos caminando cuando Nozomi recordó que su esposa salió corriendo y como por arte de magia la persona que ocupaba el pensamiento de la peli púrpura apareció hincada con los ojos cerrados y sus manos cubrían sus oídos mientras que unos pequeños sollozos se escuchaban venir de la rubia, la joven de cabellos púrpuras se acerco lentamente para no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, cuando ya estaba cerca de su esposa vio como Maki corrió hacia Eli y toco su espalda gritando:

─ ¡Papá! ─ Como por auto reflejo de nuevo la rubia grito asustada y salió corriendo…otra vez ─ ¿papá?

─Maki… ─ Nozomi suspiro ─ a la próxima trata de no ir corriendo hacia tu padre ¿sí? ─ como siempre la peli púrpura la miraba con una cara llena de serenidad y a lo que su hija asintió triste, después de otros 10 minutos caminando otra vez por el laberinto-cementerio encontraron la salida y grande fue su sorpresa de que la rubia estaba esperando afuera con una cara pálida y al ver a su querida esposa de ojos turquesa corrió a abrazarla

─ ¡Nozomi! ─ la aludida reacciono rápido ante la sorpresiva acción de la rubia

─ Elichi tranquila

─ ¡Nozomiiii! ¡tenía mucho miedo! ─ Todos los presentes se rieron de la escena montada por la pareja más joven, después de que le explicaran la situación a Eli ambas familias se separaron para irse a su propio hogar.

─ ¿Mamá volveré a ver a Nico? ─ La pequeña Maki estaba siendo arropada por su madre

─ Claro que si amor, de ahora en adelante serán vecinas así que podrán verse todos los días si quieren ─ Nozomi sonrió a su hija.

─ ¡Si! ─ la pequeña peli roja levanto los brazos en modo de celebración ─ ¿iremos a la misma escuela?

─ Tal vez, todo depende de lo que digan sus padres ─ Eli entro a la habitación y se coloco detrás de su amada ─ pero ahora debes dormir

─Está bien ─ con un tierno puchero la niña se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, ambas mujeres le dieron un beso en la frente haciendo sonreír a su hija, se retiraron y antes de salir apagaron la luz de la habitación. Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron a la habitación de ellas Nozomi instintivamente se lanzo a la cama matrimonial.

─Moo Nozomi ─ le regaño su esposa ─ ya no eres una niña como para hacer eso

─ ¡Vamos Elichi! No seas aguafiestas, ven aquí conmigo ─ la joven peli púrpura estiro su mano en señal de que la tomara, al principio la rubia dudo pero después cedió con una sonrisa tomando la mano de su esposa y Nozomi aprovecho para gentilmente tirarla hacia la cama, cuando ambas mujeres se encontraron acostadas en la cama se abrazaron mientras reían suavemente y sin darse cuenta cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Perdón por haber tardado tanto! no fue mi intención u.u es que se presentaron varias cosas en estos días ademas de que tengo depresión por que en dos semanas voy a tener que volver a clases T^T es tan injusto! y bueno este capitulo lo iba a hacer más largo pero preferí dejarlo hasta aquí.<p>

Claym: muchas gracias por notarlo n.n la verdad le pongo mucho love (?) a esta historia y que bueno que te guste como se dan las cosas a través de las palabras que escribo.

Torou: Perdón por haberte causado una noche de insomnio XD y cualquier tipo de critica (constructiva) es bienvenida y me inspira a mejor cada vez más, bueno voy a hacer el intento ya que no se porque cuando quiero no me sale mi lado cómico :O

ArisaAK: Aquí la actualización!

avemari: jajaja si son bastantes tsunderes XD gracias por pasarte a leer

: woow o/o gracias muchas gracias, la parte de la pequeña Maki se la debes agradecer a mi sobrina pues de ella saco todas las reacciones, es una bolita rosada muy tierna

OmegaK: También las bodas son mi debilidad y es por eso que tuve que escribirlo, no podía no escribirlo! si bueno la verdad ya pensaba que era hora, la mayoría de los fanfics que he leído o son unos seres malvados o no están mucho, pensé que en un día tan importante los padres tenían que estar hay apoyando a sus princesas n.n

Y07: yay! he cumplido un sueño XD la pequeña Maki es muy tierna(?) pues si pero tendrás que esperar un buen para poder verla concreta

Nicocchi17: Aquí esta! ha llegado XDD

pumpkin513: Desde un principio supe que la boda NozoEli tenia que ir si o si es muy bueno saber que te ha gustado.

equastar: wooooo!


End file.
